Shattered Promises and a Child
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Takes places during Clannad:After Story arc possible spoilers  It's about two promises that Naigsa and Tomoya make to each other. Slight Lemon.


Shattered Promises and a Child A fanfic by Troy Hedding

It was dark, but the small apartment had a little bit of light that was shinning in from the moon. He looked to his right and Naigsa was sitting against the wall. She was hugging her legs with her head resting on her arms. She was staring off into the room. He wanted to reach out and touch her reddish, brownish hair, but he didn't want to disturb her. She was deep in thought. He wonder what she was thinking about. Hopefully it wasn't about leaving him. He didn't know what he do if she was gone. He put a smile on his face as she looked over at him.  
"I like this..." She said barely above a whisper.  
"Me too..." He responded.  
"Hey, Naigsa?" He said energetically.  
"Yeah?" She responded staring into his eyes.  
"Do you want anything?" he asked with an eager tone.  
"What?" She asked not quite understanding what he meant by that.  
"Do you want anything, name it and I'll go out and buy it!" He eagerly explained.  
"T-there is something..." She said looking away from him blushing.  
"Yeah?" He asked wanting to make the love of his life happy.  
"I-I w-want a b-baby..." She said burying her face in her arms.  
The room went back to the silence beforehand. He wasn't quite sure what he should say or do. He just wanted to see her smile.  
"T-then why don't we have one?" He asked equally blushing himself.  
She looked at him. The blue clearly seen even though it was dark. She was smiling at him.  
"Y-y-you want t-t-too?" She asked and he nodded his head yes.  
"M'kay." She said as she moved over to their futons.  
He followed her. This wasn't their first time. They had done it before on the night of their wedding. It's not like none of them didn't want to do it, they were both extremely timid on these kind of things. It took them at least a month of them dating to even hold hands. It was a whole six months before they even kissed each other for the first time. She kissed him as a graduation present. Even then they didn't really do anything more than that until after their marriage. Both of them were just too timid when it came to things like this.  
Tomoya Okazaki was sitting in front of his wife Naigsa Okazaki who was looking at the floor too nervous to do anything. He was nervous himself, but he had to swallow his fear or they would most likely sit like this all night. He closed the small distant and kissed her softly on the lips. She lifted her head up a bit and he kissed her again. She opened her mouth a bit and he took the chance while he still had it. He slid in his tongue and she found his tongue conquering her mouth. She like this, even though she felt like her heart was going to fall out her chest. She liked, no she loved when they kissed like this. He ran a hand through her hair and savored her taste. He broke the kiss sensing that she need air. He smile as she stared at him. He was the only thing on her mind. He was the only thing that she saw. He was the only person that she would ever love this way. That couldn't make him anymore happier. He kissed her and she found her arms wrapping around his neck. She tasted like oranges, he liked that taste.  
She felt like she was going past over, Tomoya was being more bold then the last time. But she swallowed her fear along with his saliva. They were messy kissers. She adverted her gaze when he started to unbutton her pj shirt. She hated to break her hold, but she had too if the shirt was going to come off. The shirt slowly fell back and she gave him a nervous smile. He kissed her and fumble a bit, but was able to unhook her bra. As he took the bra off she broke the kiss. She covered her bare breast with her arms and looked down.  
"D-do you l-like them?" She asked nervously.  
"Yes." He said tilting her head up a bit. She let her arms fall away. He took off his shirt and she ran a nervous hand down his bare chest. She still wasn't use to seeing him naked. She made a slight squeal and jumped a bit when he put his hands on her pj bottoms and started to pull them down. She stop him and she stood up and removed the pants herself. She was nervous, but she wanted this. She wanted to make love to the love of her life. She wanted him to impregnate her and the only way that would be possible was if she swallowed her fears and take off her panties. She slowly took off her panties and placed them next to her pj bottoms. She lay down waiting for him.  
He slowly took off his sweat pants and stared at her naked form on his futon. She was blushing at him. He was blushing at her. He removed his boxers and leaned over her. He took hold of her right hand with his.  
"We'll bet together always, right?" He asked and she nodded her head yes.  
"Promise?" He asked and she nodded her head yes.  
"I love you." "I love you, too."

She was nine months pregnant. Her body told him that. They were both awake staring at each other in the dark. She was beautiful. Even though she was exhausted and worn out from this pregnancy. She was still beautiful. He loved everything about her. Even though she lacked confidence and cried at times. He loved her and he knew that would never change.  
"I hope Ushio has your eyes." She said breaking the silence.  
"Your suppose to be asleep." He teased.  
"How can I with you staring at me?" She teased back.  
"I want Ushio to have your eyes and your smile." She said playing with a couple strands of her hair.  
"I rather have Ushio look more like you than me." He said smiling at her.  
"Why's that?" She asked her face giving him a curious look.  
"Because then Ushio would look beautiful like you." He answered and she smile.  
"Now lets get some sleep, you need your strength." He said reaching over to kiss her forehead.  
Her hand found its way to his and their hands clung to each other the moment they found each other.  
"Tomoya-kun?" She called.  
"Yes?" He answered squeezing her hand.  
"Promise me something?" She asked.  
`"Yeah, anything." He answered.  
"If anything happens to me, promise you'll take care of Ushio." Naigsa pleaded and he stared into her eyes.  
He stared at her for a couple of seconds.  
"Don't say something like that, your going to be fine." He said with worried tone.  
"Promise me, Tomoya." Naigsa said her tone serious.  
"I promise, but you'll going to be fine." Tomoya said smiling.  
"Don't worry, Tomoya well be together forever." Naigsa said to reassure her scared husband.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
******

The train jolted him and he shook the thoughts out of his head. He looked out into the setting sun and smiled a sad smile. Five years since she died and he still felt the same way about it. He hated the fact that she was gone, but what could he do about it? For five years he had run away from his problem and his promise, but not anymore. How could he say that he loved Naigsa his wife, when he neglected their daughter for five years? But not anymore. He had a promise to keep. He was just too much in love with Naigsa to let that promise stay shattered.  
"Say, Ushio?" He said catching the little five year olds attention.  
"Yeah, papa?" She asked.  
"Would you like to know what Momma was like?" He asked and she jumped up in her seat.  
"Yeah!" She answered.  
"Well Momma was...  
Fin 


End file.
